An Unusual Approach
by MoonyMarauder
Summary: RLSS Severus needs 'essence' from a werewolf for a potion and abducts Lupin to take what he needs. He makes Lupin forget, but then ends up not being able to do so himself...
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusual Approach**

**by MoonyMarauder**

…**1****st**** Approach…**

_**In the name of science**_

Severus Snape let himself fall into his beloved armchair in front of the fire and sighed deeply. The day had been long and taxing, but at least the newest _Potions Quarterly_ seemed to be a promising read, and with a satisfied smile he opened the magazine, immersing himself in the world of potions.

But after an hour had passed he already groaned in exasperation.

Maybe he shouldn't have had so high expectations, he thought after the third article about cheapening the production of a potion in one way or the other, only to _always_ result in cheapening the effect as well.

Foul tempered he started to read on the next object; the one that had nearly made him snort, back when he'd skimmed the contents: _'The useful qualities of Lycanthropic Sperm'? How does anyone come up with the idea to research that?_

But as he read on, he surprisingly found himself fishing for his quill and some parchment. If the researcher was really resourceful, there where actually quite interesting possibilities for this unusual ingredient…

So, hours later, Severus was musing on the finishing touch to a customized hair conditioner, possibly the ultimate answer to his oily hair problem, when somewhere outside a loud crash of an armour and the unmistakable voice of Filch running through the corridors startled him out of his contemplations.

_By Merlin!_ he thought as he looked at the clock and realized it was already two in the morning.

He had been brooding over this one problem for over an hour now; and wasn't getting anywhere near an answer.

If only he had some of the ingredient at hand, he mulled, the solution would be easily determined…

But this wasn't an easy to get by component. At least he knew of no shop that held it in stock and it would probably take a merchant too much time to locate a werewolf from which to get it. After all, those buggers were quite good at hiding…

So it seemed Severus would have to look for one of those creatures himself.

Fenrir Greyback came to mind, but only the Dark Lord himself knew where to find him these days and, in all honesty, Severus would rather not have any contact at all with the paedophilic monster.

No, there had to be a less dangerous way. Maybe one of the Order knew about the whereabouts of a …?

…

_Oh._

_.  
><em>

Severus felt like a burglar as he stood cloaked before the entrance door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, in London, carefully turning his spare key to headquarters in the lock as to not draw attention to himself. The current occupants of the house should all be asleep by now, but Severus was cautious nonetheless.

Silently creeping to the parlour, where the fireplace was still holding some cracking embers, he was delighted to see the room dark and quiet, which meant at least his way back to Hogwarts should be a quick and easy one.

He was just about to head on to the second flooring where the personal quarters were located, when he heard a soft exhale of breath and saw something move under a brown blanket on the sofa in front of his Floo exit.

_So much for my swift retreat_. Severus scowled as he slowly skulked towards the lump to see who was taking his inopportune nap there. His eyes widened, being rather pleased as he saw none other than Remus J. Lupin residing on the makeshift bedding, exhaustion written all over his sleeping face.

The corner of his mouth curling into a devious smile the Potions master drew his wand and directed it at the former professor for DADA.

_This was way too easy_.

.

In no time Severus had Lupin bound to a sturdy chair in the middle of his private study back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wand at the ready.

_Ennervate._

Lupin groaned as he reluctantly blinked sleepy brown eyes open and sluggishly lifted his head up from where it had hung onto his chest, taking in his surroundings with a confused frown.

"Oh, bloody hell", the werewolf's hoarse voice slurred as he tried in vain to move his arms and legs in his constraints, shaking his head to throw off some of his lethargy before straining weary eyes at the Potions master looming over him.

"What did I do this time?" he finally sighed exaggeratedly with a decrepit smile, clearly thinking Severus must once again hold the werewolf responsible for some misdeed done to him. The Potions master narrowed his eyes in response, not at all amused to be made fun of.

"Oh, can we just get this over with, Severus. I'm really tired, you know. So… What can I do for you?" the werewolf jovially asked.

Severus lifted an eyebrow at the slightly snippish undercurrent in the ever calm voice of the tawny-haired man. Then again he well knew, the prior night had been a full moon which would also explain Lupin's extraordinary fatigue; and which pleased Severus' knack for making the Marauder discomfited to no end.

"Very well", he droned, sneering down at the werewolf. "It shall not be said that I tried to elongate the time I have to spend with you." Lupin rolled his eyes, also a rather unusual behaviour for the werewolf. Severus just went on. "I assure you, if I had seen an alternative to this unfortunate task, I would have gladly taken it.

"But as it so happens, I find myself in dire need of a rather peculiar ingredient for which, regrettably, you seem to be the only source accessible to me."

Severus could tell that the werewolf had some difficulty processing the sentence in his befuddled state but eventually worked some sense out of it, a silent '_oh_' forming on his lips. Frowning, Lupin inquired slowly:

"Right… And you have me tied to this chair, because…?"

"Because I'm about to extract that ingredient from you, of course", the Potions master sneered.

Lupin was about to retort, but thought better of it and just shook his head in resignation, before cocking it as if to say _"Oh well, just go ahead"_.

This was turning out to be more fun than Severus had thought, and he had to repress a smirk, his eyes gleaming dangerously, as he skulked over to the tawny-haired man watching him reverently. Surely the werewolf thought the Potions master would just take some hair or something and be rid of him.

_Oh, this is going to be fabulous._

He had to hand it to Lupin; the man didn't even flinch when Severus drew his wand from his robes, nor when he leant downwards over the bound werewolf, never breaking eye contact.

Only when Severus' hand was lowered down to Lupin's frayed pyjama bottoms, gliding under the cloth, did the man jerk in alarm.

"Wha- Severus?"

And shock-wide eyes stared at the hand that was unabashedly taking hold of Lupin's manhood and pulling it out from its confines. Severus could practically feel the air crackling when the werewolf's whole body tensed up, the chair rattling over the floor as Lupin tried to jump out of reach.

"Y-You are _not_ going to take my penis, Severus!… O-_Or_ my balls, for that!" the panicked man warned in a most demanding tone, nearly toppling the chair over as he bucked against the binds holding him. The Potions master had to braze them by gripping the chair's head. The look of sheer horror on the werewolf's face was hilarious, priceless!

"I swear …!" Lupin insisted and Severus was surprised to see such a blazing look in the amber eyes.

An outright chuckle dying in face of the man really thinking Severus capable of neutering the werewolf out of pure spite, the Potions master just snorted. Redirecting his attention to Lupin's dick he was a little miffed when he noticed the man's endowment was actually quite adequate in size and form. _Well, snap_, he scowled.

"Relax, Lupin. I won't take anything irreplaceable from you… however much the idea of having you castrated might appeal to me", he added in mirth.

He had to say he liked the way the normally collected man seemed to quiver in fear, even squeaking in an undignified manner when Severus tipped his wand in a silent incantation against the head of the Lycanthrope's organ.

"W-What did you just do?"

In answer Severus took out an empty vial from the folds of his robes, holding it in front of Lupin's face, before tipping his wand to the stopper with a sneer.

"This will assure the transfer of the substance to the assigned container."

He let go of the chair as he set the vial down in a stand on his working bench. Behind him he heard Lupin groan in comprehension.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…", the Lycanthrope mumbled under his breath.

"You want me to wank into that for some potion of yours? You really are unbelievable, you know that?"

When Severus swung back to the werewolf, he saw an angry scowl accompanying a rather nice shade of red on the man's cheeks.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have freely helped, had you just _asked_? But I can tell you, I am not so much inclined to do so now."

Severus snorted as he drew nearer to loom over the man, narrowing his eyes when Lupin just glared up at him defiantly.

"Who says I give a damn about your consent, Lupin?"

He smirked as that made the man splutter for a while before he came back with an incredulous:

"You can't possibly expect this to work _without_ my consent! Because in case you didn't notice: This", Lupin moved angrily against the ropes, "is _not_ turning me on in the least!"

At that Severus narrowed his eyes as if in doubt but as of proof Lupin's prick was still lying flaccid in his hand…

For the first time Severus saw a flaw in his –markedly a little rashly formed- plans.

He was still not ready to concede defeat, though. After all, as a Death Eater he was used to dealing with people without their consent. And Lucius Malfoy might be a real bastard, but the man's methods could be useful at times.

"Well", he drawled, confidently sneering at Lupin. "We'll see about that. With the right stimulus a man can enjoy anything."

As he suddenly conjured a black velvet blindfold, his captive eyed it with trepidation. Proceeding to fasten it, Lupin craned his neck, trying to get away, but there wasn't enough leeway.

"Severus. This has gone far enough", the Lycanthrope tried once more as brown eyes were plunged into darkness. "Just release me now and I will pretend nothing has happened, ok? But don't think I'll be too ashamed to-"

Severus interrupted in a bored tone:  
>"You won't tell anyone, Lupin. I gave you a potion before I woke you, so you won't even remember any of this in the morning… Now, I suggest you think about… whatever fantasy suits you and we'll be done in no time." And he slowly started to stroke Lupin's cock. But other than a sharp intake of breath from the werewolf nothing happened. Severus recognized a stubborn set to Lupin's shoulders and the grim line of the man's mouth.<p>

Scowling determinedly Severus reached for some oil before returning to the task at hand. _Oh yes_, he smiled triumphantly as the slick, warm administrations to the shaft finally made the dick fill out some. Encouraged the Potions master tried variations, from using one finger to glide along the underside of the penis to using both hands to simultaneously pumping Lupin's prick and playing with the werewolf's soft sack of balls, until Lupin was panting and sweating in his attempt to keep himself from reacting to the pleasure.

But to Severus' annoyance the Gryffindor showed an uncanny willpower, as the cock in his hands still refused to rise to full mast. His frustration must somehow have shown in his performance as he glimpsed a proud smirk on Lupin's face, before the man once more concentrated on whatever hideous thoughts helped him against taking pleasure in this.

It seemed, Severus had to work a little harder on the distraction, then… Well, Lupin was in for a surprise. The former professor for DADA wouldn't be the first man the Potions master had brought to an unexpected orgasm.

A mere touch with his wand and a whispered spell and Lupin yelped in surprise as his clothes vanished, leaving him sitting naked in the chair.

"You want it the hard way, Lupin?" Severus asked, voice velvet as he drawled the werewolf's name right into the man's ear, before nipping at the lobe; and his eyes gleamed as he felt a spasm run through Lupin's dick. "I wonder about your resolve with a hot mouth on your cock", and he licked languidly over Lupin's right nipple, mimicking the movement with the hand on the man's length.

"Shit", Lupin squeaked then and had to repress a moan when Severus repeated the treatment on the other nipple. He could see the werewolf silently mouthing the thoughts he used as a turn off, by now having considerable problems to withstand the stimuli.

But still he somehow managed!

Severus was growing annoyed.

He was actually considering a blowjob to bring the damnable man to the quivering mess he was supposed to be by now, when it crossed his mind that there was still the guaranteed way to get the werewolf off by using the man's prostrate against him. With a grim smile he wondered why he hadn't thought about that before. After all, that rather clinical method would be quite befitting to a beast like Lupin.

Back to his former confidence Severus once more leant in to speak right into the Lycanthrope's ear.

"You _do_ realize this fight is futile, don't you, Lupin?"

The cock in Severus' hand twitched.

Startled at the premature reaction, the Potions master looked down at it, then back at Lupin. This was the second time now the werewolf had positively reacted to…

_No way_, Severus thought, eyes widening in disbelief. But looking at the werewolf he noticed Lupin's face burning with mortification, his Adam's apple bopping, as he apparently had come to the same surprising conclusion.

The voice.

Lupin was turned on by his voice.

_Who would have thought,_ Severus downright smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes in light of his now imminent victory.

"Oh… I see", he drawled, intentionally leaning in so that Lupin could hear his low voice clearly, "It really is always the quiet ones, isn't it, Lupin?" and he was rewarded by a hitching gasp and another twitch when he chuckled darkly.

"Severus, please-" Lupin started, only to catch himself. But Severus wouldn't let it pass.

"Down to begging, already, Lupin? I wonder, if you would rather I grant your requests or if you like to be helplessly aroused… Ah… and here I thought I would actually have to resort to going down on my knees to get you off, but look at that, you are leaking quite nicely now."

Lupin was breathing loud and hard by now and was once again rocking the chair in his frantic movement to get out of his constraints, the Potions master's grip on the chair unconsciously getting harder as to keep it from toppling over. He himself felt oddly mesmerized. There was something about seeing Lupin loosing his composure like this that excited Severus beyond reason.

He groaned as Lupin's head shot back, mouth opening with a loud gasp when he squeezed a little too hard. "Merlin", he gulped, gazing at the play of Lupin's muscles, writhing under the ropes. "I would love for the others to see their little werewolf now… you would give them quite a show, and I'm not sure they'd jump to your rescue."

Lupin didn't seem to be as appreciative of such an idea.

"Bastard", he managed between gasps of breath. "You better hope I really won't remember any of this… 'cause I'm seriously contemplating murder right now."

Apparently Severus had gone too far.

And apparently mocking Lupin's virtue wasn't the way to go, after all.

So, he tried sensuous instead, gentling his touch as he continued his strokes. Lupin instantly grew apprehensive. Clearly remembering the man's weak point Severus leant closer again, smoothing his words into a velvet baritone.

"I was giving you a compliment, Lupin." He nearly purred the man's name and smiled smugly as the man involuntarily shivered.

"You know, I honestly didn't expect it - and I'm only confessing this, because you won't remember any of this-, but.. You are the hottest thing I've seen in quite some time." Lupin snorted, but when Severus leant in with his lower body the werewolf was suddenly confronted with solid proof. Severus moaned for effect. "Actually, I think you'll make a lovely memory to revisit on occasions.

"Oh, yesss… I will see you at meetings, imagining what I now know you are hiding under those oversized clothes of yours, stripping you with my eyes, while you stay completely oblivious. And when I come home I'll wank to this memory. I'll fist my cock just the way I know you liked it, I'll remember your quivering, sweaty body and.. oh, right, your begging sounded quite nice, so I think in my memory you will be begging quite a lot. And in the end I'll come so hard I'll scream, just like I made you scream… Remus." The name was whispered hotly into Lupin's ear, and Severus was so engulfed in his own fantasy that he didn't even notice the Lycanthrope reaching his limit, that final, intimate word the trigger for the end.

Only when Lupin's head was thrown back in a silent scream, Severus felt the cock in his hand spasm, cum that would have spilled over his hand filling the prepped vial on his work bench.

A little dazed by his own arousal, Severus' eyes stayed transfixed with Lupin's face, the werewolf's mouth open in pure astonishment. Lupin's body had slumped into the chair as if in quiet resignation, the only movement the rising and falling of his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Both fell into a stunned silence while Lupin slowly came out of his orgasm induced stupor. His face screwed up as if in pain and his mouth opened several times to say something, but then closed in a grim line until he managed a croaked: "What now?"

Severus gulped, most of his mind still hung up on the unexpected part of the night's outcome, while mechanically conveying the end to his plan:

"Now, I wait until you're unconscious and return you to headquarters… I.. have a sleeping draught for that…"

Lupin considered the offer.

"Ok", he finally whispered hoarsely. And he stiffly swallowed the brew held to his lips.

Only then Severus removed the blindfold, watching as down-cast half-lidded amber eyes rose to look sadly into his just before they shut down completely, Lupin's head slumping onto his chest as he lost consciousness.

.

Severus had the werewolf back in front of the fire place of Grimmauld Place in no time. Nobody had noticed his little abduction, he realized with relief.

The Potions master immediately returned to his workplace to finalize his experiments, which, with help of the acquired ingredient, proved to be as effortless and quick as he'd thought.

With a satisfied smile on his face he finally retreated to his chambers to get some sleep, and was already anticipating testing his new potion in the morning.

Yet, as soon as he lay down, the night's events came creeping back and his mind was suddenly overrun by visions of Lupin.

And so sleep kept its distance as thoughts of the man kept his mind awake.

_**to be continued…**_

**AN:** _Welcome to my take on a Snupin Challenge, where Severus needs some "part" of a werewolf for a potion. The notion of Remus reacting to Snape's voice is also a common idea in Snupins and fitted my needs quite nice.^^_

_This was meant to be a one-shot, ending with our acerbic Potions master starting to take notice of Lupin in a different way, but then I decided to make a short, four-chaptered story out of it… which now turned into a PWP/humour/romance/angst-fiction as Severus, the emotionally depraved bastard, keeps on approaching the problem in his usual one-minded and ruthless way, with no regards for poor Lupin's feelings._

_But for all of you who can't help loving him nonetheless, stay tuned for the next chapter:_

_Where Lupin acts different, and Snape can't have that.;)_


	2. Chapter 2

…**2****nd**** Approach…**

_**On guilty pleasures**_

The door slammed shut with a heavy bang as Severus entered his rooms, starting at once to pace in front of his fireplace.

Lupin was avoiding him.

He was sure of it, now.

Oh, he was confident the werewolf had no memories of 'That Night'. Nothing telling had happened the next day or the following. And he had watched the tawny-haired man closely at the next Order meeting, noticing nothing out of the ordinary: no glare, no embarrassment, no pointed looks at the Potions master. In fact, Lupin was as calm and accommodating of Severus' presence as he had always been.

He greeted him as usual with a reserved smile and a slight nod, then went back to talking with the other Order members. Throughout the meetings Lupin would interact normally with everyone, keeping mostly to himself but not shying away from others either, contributing his insight in his usual unobtrusive way.

Still, after some time Severus felt there was something off in the man's usual behaviour concerning the Potions master…

So, over the next weeks he tried to pinpoint the difference, and felt irritation when discovering that, indeed, Lupin had become somewhat evasive of him.

Severus had never been one to seek out the other's company, had even found the werewolf's friendliness and familiarity grating. So, that's why he had never realized how Lupin had been one of the very few people who had bothered to try engaging him in group activities anyway. Whenever the Potions master had paid a visit, the man had offered him beverages and, every time when members of the Order had stayed behind after a meeting for some shared dinner or drink, Lupin would have made sure to ask the Potions master to join them, even though Severus had always declined with a brisk rebuff.

But as of late Lupin had stopped those attempts.

It's not that he made Severus feel unwelcome, and he still talked to him on Order business, but he had ceased to actively seek out any contact with the dark-haired man.

He wasn't just ignoring the Potions master, though.

The last weeks, Lupin had also grown unaccustomedly 'sociable' with everyone else of the Order. He was seldom found alone nowadays! Even if he sat by himself, reading something or working on a report, there was always someone else in the room with him, as if the werewolf had suddenly become afraid of seclusion, whereas before That Night Severus had often found Lupin retreating to a secluded part of the Blacks' estate. And if the Potions master had happened to invade that solitude he would have always been greeted with a hospitable smile.

Now, whenever Lupin saw Severus approach, there was this quick glancing around as if to make sure there would be backup in case of...

_In case of what?_

Did the werewolf suspect something?

.

Severus just had to know. So, when Albus mentioned an errand trip to Grimmauld Place that morning, the Potions professor had surprised his mentor by offering his services.

And he got lucky.

He found Lupin in the Blacks' library, for once without any company. Evidently he was browsing through the books in search for reference material.

When the Lycanthrope became aware of his presence, though, he nearly stumbled back into the shelves as he swivelled around, instantly growing tense when he realized who he was with and that they were alone.

Scowling Severus confronted him then.

"Are you avoiding me, Lupin?"

But the man looked genuinely puzzled when he replied: "What? What are you talking about, Severus?"

Of course, that's when Sirius bloody Black had to saunter into the room in all his dour glory.

"What are _you_ doing here, Snivellus? Looking for a new lair, now that Umbridge has taken over your old hunting grounds?"

And while Lupin had the decency to glare at his friend, he also instantly became more relaxed about the situation. He even laughed when the Potions master's retort managed to insult Black and the newest DADA menace of Hogwarts in one sentence. By the time they were finished with their little quarrel, he had nearly forgotten about Lupin's strange behaviour.

That is, until the mongrel announced his departure to feed that hazardous feathered pet of his and Lupin hurriedly offered the man his assistance, passing Severus swiftly with a merely cursory goodbye as he took the lead to the rooftop.

As Black had thrown a truly befuddled glance at Lupin and Snape, before following his friend with a frown, Severus knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed the subtle change in the tawny-haired man's manners.

Hoping to gain some knowledge, Severus secretly followed them, eavesdropping on them from outside the top floor's door, and was rewarded.

"What was all that about, Moony?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You _never_ venture up here on your own accord!" The Hippogriff gave an affirmative screech. "And, you know, I'm happy you finally decided to follow common sense with that slimy git, but.. this newfound mistrust of yours…? What did that traitorous bastard do? I'll wring his neck, if.."

"Sirius!" A sigh. "When will you stop that childish hatred and start giving him a chance?"

"Hey, I'm not the one running in horror when seeing him", Black reasoned.

"I'm not running from him!" Lupin protested in indignation, before bumbling: "I.. it's just…"

The werewolf sighed.

"There's this feeling lately.. a niggling, whenever he looks at me.. I don't know… I suddenly get nervous at the prospect of being alone with him. It's ridiculous, really… It's nothing to be concerned about…"

.

But Severus _was_ concerned.

Because every time he saw the damned man, he noticed the slight changes - a lapse in his smile, the sudden tension in his shoulders - and couldn't help but remember That Night; he would remember Lupin bound to that chair in his study, panting and moaning from Severus' administrations.

And every time the Potions master would return to his quarters shamefully aroused.

Consequentially he had revisited the memory many times by now.

At first it had simply been as a means for release. It really made for a nice visual, and using the Pensieve enabled him to even try new angles, to concentrate on things he hadn't noticed before. But what was supposed to be an occasional distraction had soon gotten out of proportions. Whenever he tried to envision his prior fantasies his treacherous mind would unerringly return to the Lupin-motif. He had even started to build upon details from the original and fantasize about other settings!

However, his guilty pleasure left him unsatisfied as of late.

Oh, the orgasms where still quite astounding.

But in all his scenarios Lupin would always look pained afterwards, surprised and properly debauched maybe, but never happy.

It was like a bitter aftertaste to the magnificent experience.

And the harder Severus tried to change it, the more he got frustrated with his failure. This whole thing was starting to drive him insane. And it was all Lupin's fault. The werewolf just wouldn't leave him be, tormenting his thoughts nearly 24/7.

It was just unacceptable.

Lupin's guarded attitude towards him had to change!... back…

An appalling idea settling in his mind Severus sat down at last, taking parchment and quill at hand.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

.

_Lupin,_

_I won't be able to deliver this month's batch of Wolfsbane potion due to the supervision of another delicate potion._

_Since I__'m not partial to__ a repetition of any tardiness on your part, I will expect your explicit presence at my quarters at five o'clock tomorrow afternoon to personally receive your first dose. _

_Needless to say, I'd advise you to avoid detection at the current circumstances._

_S. S._

.

As predicted there was a gentle knock at his doors punctual to the minute and to Snapes pleasure, Lupin's solitary figure greeted him when he opened his door.

There was a brief hesitance on Lupin's side as the Potions master beckoned him inside, but with one anxious glance back at the dungeons' dark corridors Lupin quickly slipped inside. Naturally the werewolf wouldn't risk being caught by Umbridge inside of Hogwarts.

Seeing as this was the first time the tawny-haired man stepped into his personal rooms, he was sufficiently distracted as Severus raised the wards to insure their privacy, curiously examining the furniture of the Potions master's lodging. The small smile seemed to be approving if anything, but, still, Lupin was fidgety, standing awkwardly as he addressed his host.

"Good evening, Severus. As always I'm sorry for the inconvenience… I bet you have your hands full enough as it is."

The Lycanthrope had always expressed his utmost gratitude for the Wolfsbane Potion, but, without his perfectly calm mask for once, Severus recognized the sincerity behind his words for the first time, which made him feel a little strange.

It was not at all what he summoned Lupin here for.

"Believe me, Lupin, brewing the Wolfsbane Potion is one of the less onerous tasks of mine these days. But don't just stand there like a dunderheaded first year. Sit. It seems the Potion isn't ready for some time, yet."

_This is not good_, Severus thought as they sat down in front of his fireplace. Lupin's shoulders were still taut and the Potions master had joined the man in uncomfortable silence.

Severus was growing nervous himself. Setting up a chance to spending some time alone with the man so as to show him that he needn't be afraid of him, he had just assumed Lupin would instigate a conversation, since he had always been appallingly chatty before. But as it seemed, that also had changed as of late.

Clearing his throat the dark-haired potions brewer cursed the man's sudden and untimely reserve.

"I was about to call for a cup of tea, may I get you something, also?"

Well, at least that got Lupin out of brooding into the flames.

"Oh, yes, a cup of tea would be lovely, thank you…"

Uneasy surprise... There was progress, at least.

Feeling encouraged, Severus waited until the werewolf had taken a cautious sip of his tea, before trying to draw Lupin out a little more.

"I take it everything is working fine at headquarters? No more residual dark magic?"

Lupin actually snorted at that.

"I'm beginning to think its very foundation is made of dark magic. There have been some close calls at the start, but nothing I couldn't handle."

One of Severus' eyebrows were raised in interest, but already fearing the former DADA professor would leave it at that, he was pleasantly surprised when, after some contemplation, Lupin leant forward secretively.

"Actually, three days ago I found this secret compartment in the master bedroom, just big enough to fit two bodies in there. It's crackling with dark spells intricately woven into the walls. I shudder to think of what it was used for, but I'm currently investigating some theories to the spells…"

Fascinating.

It was like a switch had been flipped as Lupin started to avidly talk about his findings.

As Severus listened to Lupin's hypothesis he found himself more and more intrigued, even asking questions regarding the pattern of the enchantments. He was so caught up in the ensuing discussion and the unguarded zeal that had miraculously come over Lupin that he actually felt bludgered when the man suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, my god. The Potion!"

"What Potion?" Severus asked dumbly, before he remembered.

Lupin had already jumped up in agitation.

"The Wolfsbane! It's probably ruined by now! Shit! I'm so sorry, it's my fault for babbling on like that…"

"Calm down, Lupin!" Severus finally called out in order to stop the man from walking a furrow into his carpet. "Nothing will happen to the potion at the final stage. It just has to boil for a certain time and after that it has to be kept warm anyway."(And actually that time had already been over when Lupin came by.)

The werewolf was palpably relieved by that.

As they went to look at the potion for reassurance, it really was doing fine, but Lupin quickly downed the horrid draught that was handed to him, more compliant about it than ever.

The werewolf was then pleasantly surprised when Severus handed him some water to rinse out the taste.

In the end, it seemed the evening had been brought to a full success as the tawny-haired man showed no signs of any trepidation left when he once again thanked the Potions master for his efforts, his smile open and warm instead of forced. Actually, Severus couldn't recall a time he had _ever_ seen it directed at himself, before.

"Come by tomorrow, the same time, Lupin", he instructed the Lycanthrope as he saw him out.

"Oh? Still working on that potion you mentioned in the letter?"

Though there had been no potion to begin with, it presented Severus with an effective cause to set another date to see for certain that Lupin didn't have a setback after this meeting.

"After tomorrow it will be stable enough to be left alone... Maybe we could discuss those spells some more, if you want."

"I'd like that very much, Severus. I have to say, I really enjoyed this evening… –Don't take that as a reason to withdraw your invitation, though, please?"

The Potions master had to snort at the slight joking.

"I concede, this hasn't been as abysmal as I thought, Lupin. Then again, my definition of 'abysmal' has reached new depths since the beginning of this school year."

At the sour face of the Potions master the werewolf couldn't repress his laughter.

"I'll gladly take that as a compliment, Severus; and the rest for consolation. I bid thee a good evening, Professor Snape."

With a wink and a showy bow, Lupin was out of the door and gone into the shadows.

.

Feeling very accomplished Severus had retreated for a nice and long bath, the new formula for his conditioner actually working wonders for his hair; and he was in so high spirits, he even helped himself to a second very satisfying hand-job before he mellowed into sleep that night.

So, what if it had been the image of Lupin that had brought about the bliss. In his mind the man sure as hell had enjoyed himself as well.

Severus had hoped, though, thoughts of the amber-eyed man would cease after that.

But instead, now that his fantasy Lupin had become more willing, he only seemed to have become more persistent, mischievously entering even into his dreamscape.

As a result, the Potions master had difficulties in concentrating on his lessons all that day, mental pictures of a very unbecoming nature entering his thoughts at the most impropriate times as even something as innocuous as a spoon could act as a trigger now, apparently.

When Minerva started to look strangely at him, nose slightly twitching, he was quick to retreat to his dungeons, grateful his duties for the day were over and intend on staying in his quarters for the rest of the day… trying to get rid of these urges, preferably.

Surely his body wouldn't keep up with it for much longer…

.

By their appointed time Severus was positive he had regained his control, grinning smugly as he poured himself a drink. An hour had past by now, in which the Potions master had successfully forgotten about the werewolf.

In fact, he already looked forward to returning to read the book he had left draped open over his armchair.

He just had to exchange some niceties, give Lupin his potions and the werewolf could be sent back on his way. And Severus would be back to enjoying his solitude.

When the expected knock came at point five o'clock the contented man confidently and determinedly strode towards the door…

…and had his heart leap at the sight of a beaming Lupin bounding inside with a chipper "Hullo, Severus". Luckily for the Potions master he was oblivious to the inner relapse; and hopefully unable to sense the rising heat that had abruptly been rekindled throughout his body, as the werewolf just went on: "Peeves nearly got me this time. It's really too bad you aren't allowed to Floo over freely anymore. How was your day?"

_A total waste of time, as it seems_, Severus thought miserably, concentrating to keep his expression unreadable, as he said aloud: "Actually I'm quite busy, Lupin, so I'd prefer to keep this meeting as short as possible…"

Lupin looked momentarily crestfallen, his radiant smile dimming down to the reserved version Severus was used to see from former encounters. It made Severus' heart leap again, but this time it left a lump in his throat.

"Oh." Lupin seemed a little sad and confused, but was quickly back to his cheerful mood, although the warmth of his smile never reached the radiance from before. "Well, I hope this other potion is going well?" and he waited patiently for Severus to ladle out some of the steaming Wolfsbane potion for him.

Lupin was about to raise his walls again, Severus noticed with worry, so he jumped at the chance to at least excuse himself.

"It's very volatile at the moment, demanding my attention at the most unsuitable times. Also, as it is a personal project and still in the experimental phase, I can't have it supervised by anyone else."

"Oh, I suppose, I can't be of any help…" Lupin murmured with a rueful smile, grimacing when chucking down the Wolfsbane. The werewolf's abysmal attempts at potions had earned him some noteworthy stories, after all.

He sighed a little, before straightening up and shoving his hands into his pockets. He still looked slightly dejected, when he said: "Well, I'll best be going then… I'll see you tomorrow, Severus."

As the Potions master watched the retreating figure with a slightly unsettled feeling, a thought popped into his mind.

_/"Did it ever occur to you that I might have freely helped…?"/_

"Actually, there is something you could help me with, Lupin", Severus suddenly found himself calling after the tawny-haired man, and was immediately embarrassed by this impulse.

Still, as the werewolf already had turned around expectantly, he braved on, daring Lupin to counteract his words from that time.

"There, um, is this ingredient I could use for the potion, but it's difficult to come by…"

Lupin looked confused.

"How could _I_ be of help?"

Severus cleared his throat.

"Your.. condition makes you an ideal provider…"

"My cond-… Oh, you mean me being a werewolf?"

Severus could tell he was feeling discomfited by the subject, ashamed even.

But then he seemed to gather his confidence to meet Severus' eyes, and ask: "What exactly do you need?"

_This is the call_, Severus thought then, sharp black eyes boring into Lupin's. "Werewolf semen", he dead-panned and sneered when he watched the other's face flushing brightly, amber eyes widening.

_Well, it was worth that look_, Severus snorted, soaking up the sight of that lovely shade of red he fondly remembered in association with helpless gasps and horrified arousal, before giving the man reprieve.

"But I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Lupin. I will get by, somehow. I wouldn't have asked of something that personal, if you hadn't offered, and it's perfectly natural to decline."

"O-Okay."

Lupin being so embarrassed he couldn't look into his eyes truly was a delectable sight.

"How, uh, how much do you need?"

_Huh? What?_

"Would.. until tomorrow suffice? Because I don't know, if-…" The werewolf was making feeble gestures while waiting for Severus to respond. Which took a moment as the Potions master's shell-shocked brain was slow to catch up with the unexpected concept of Lupin actually following through with his proposal.

"No, no", he eventually assured hastily as Lupin was getting worried at his silence. "Tomorrow would be perfectly fine."

Still shocked he grabbed the next best empty vial he found and handed it to Lupin, prising himself for all the time keeping his unflappable exterior while he found his inner calm again; unlike Lupin, who was still blushing like a virgin as he hid the stoppered object in his hands.

"Well, I'll be on my way then", he told Severus' boots. "As always, thanks for the potion, and.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The werewolf couldn't be fast enough in his retreat from the man's rooms.

Severus didn't even get a chance to reply.

Which he was glad for, since he had none, other than: _Did this really just happen?_

_**to be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thanks for staying with me and for the lovely reviews! (Severus would like you to mind your own business, naturally, but Remus openly appreciated your compassion.. though he is confused as to how he merited it;p)_

_This is a little chapter I think of as 'An Unusual Date' in my Unusual Approach series. And in that sense it's quite harmless to read in comparison to the last one… or the next one!_

_So, for all of you, who want the drama und smexyness back, stay tuned for the next chapter:_

_Where Severus completely loses control, and Lupin is the one who gets to pay.. again._


	3. Chapter 3

…**3****rd**** Approach…**

_**In Pursuit of desire**_

After Lupin's departure Severus sat in his armchair in front of the fire and made himself comfortable with his heavy tome about the deployment of poisonous fungus in Indonesian potion making.

But soon he found his thoughts unerringly drifting back to the tawny-haired man. He wondered, if Lupin, perhaps, was already working on the task he had been left with, envisioning a slight blush on the werewolf as he would excuse himself from the current occupants of Grimmauld Place to retire early.

What would a man like Lupin conjure up in his mind to help him get into the right mood? Surely the man had developed some extraordinary fantasies, given the nature of his curse. That is, of course, if the man had developed any fantasies at all, Severus contemplated, when having difficulty imagining the mild-natured Lupin ever doing something as base as wanking off. Maybe he was sitting awkwardly on his bed, not knowing how to proceed; he certainly seemed inexperienced that first time.

Or maybe he isn't in his room, at all? Grimmauld Place had many locations providing one with the appropriate environment for such a situation, if one knew spells for concealment; the study for example, or the rooftop; or the library Lupin was mostly occupying; that would definitely please the Marauder's mischievous nature…

_Bloody hell!_

Severus could already feel the familiar hardness straining against his clothes at those visions.

He closed his book with a resounding snap and stood in a haste, already considering his own retreat from the by now way too hot confines of his study to his chambers for more private matters, when a new notion came to his mind.

Who was to say the werewolf would even have to be alone in this endeavour. Maybe not all of Lupin's friends were merely 'friends', after all. Suddenly the image of Sirius Black entered Severus' mind and made the Potions master scowl in resentment.

_Oh, this won't do, at all._

.

With sudden resolve Severus strode towards his fireplace, took some Floo powder and tossed it into the flames. In an instance he stood in the vacant living room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen he headed down the stairs. The door opened to the unpleasant view of Black and that incompetent pink-haired auror laughing over a butterbeer at Lupin, undoubtedly a jovial conversation in the going.

At his quite dramatic entrance the laughter died and Severus sneered, pleased at the instant scowl on Black's face, before deliberately ignoring the nuisances and fixing a firm stare on the werewolf.

"Lupin, a word."

With satisfaction he noticed the werewolf immediately sobering from his smile to an almost fearful expression as he nodded his understanding.

Of course, the others had to interfere.

"What do you want, Snape?" Black snapped, jumping out of his chair as he stemmed his hands on the table.

"Has something happened?" Tonks inquired and also stood to action.

Severus glowered at them trying to sound as acerbic as possible.

"This is an urgent business that doesn't concern anyone but me and the werewolf. Now come, Lupin."

With that he all but dragged the befuddled man out of the kitchen. Black's outraged "How dare you order him around!" was muffled by the door slamming closed behind them. Severus bet Black would have stormed after them, in righteous anger undoubtedly, if Lupin hadn't signalled his friends to stand down.

Setting a fast pace Severus made his way up to Lupin's room, ignoring the questions of the man trying to keep up with him. When they reached their destination the Lycanthrope hesitated on following him in, until the Potions master snapped: "Oh, stop dawdling and come on in, Lupin. I want this business over with."

Lupin snorted as he stepped inside.

"How generous an invitation of you, Severus, seeing as these are my rooms."

The werewolf still seemed cautious and grew even more nervous as Severus sealed the door with various spells, making the hoarse voice hitch at his next words.

"What is it, that called for this sudden visit, Severus? I mean, we met only one hour ago. Has something new come up?"

Severus' mind was racing. Now that he had the werewolf alone in a soundly secured room, he wasn't sure how to proceed. He realized, once again he had placed himself in a situation in which he knew of his objectives -at least in theory- but that was much too dependent on Lupin's reactions, to which he hadn't taken the time to come up with a countermeasure beforehand. So he would have to constantly think on his feet. But, thinking back to his last encounters with Lupin, _that_ proved not to be very promising.

Severus sighed. This late obsession with the werewolf was driving him insane. But be that as it may, there didn't seem to be any way out of it. He already saw Lupin growing uneasy and felt his own pressing matters urging him into action.

"Lupin, where is the vial I gave you?"

A most charming blush crept over the werewolf's face and then the man was quickly turning his full concentration on going through his pockets to come up with the small container, showing it to the Potions master.

"It's here. Why? Is something wrong?"

Severus gazed at the hand holding the glass, for a moment caught in imagining those fingers working around Lupin's cock, before he jerked his head up to meet the man's eyes.

"I need you to fill that up now."

He prided himself on delivering those words in his customary blunt fashion, even sneering down on the werewolf as if this were formal business.

The flabbergasted look on Lupin's face was priceless as he spluttered.

"What? Why… now?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord has accelerated his plans for my potion and I have to start now to keep the schedule."

Lupin looked puzzled at that.

"I thought the potion was on a personal matter?"

Cursing over his blunder Severus quickly answered: "Well, no one was to know about it, Lupin. Also, as it is vital for my well-being I consider it quite personal in nature."

Severus smirked as Lupin seemed to buy the ruse. He wasn't an accomplished double agent for nothing.

But then he already saw new suspicions forming a frown on the former professor's forehead.

Damn that man. Couldn't he just for once simply comply with his needs?

Trying to stop Lupin's train of thoughts Severus surprised the werewolf by stepping up to the man and without preamble he reached under oversized robes for the buckle of Lupin's slacks.

Sound-proofing the room seemed to have been a good idea already when the werewolf yelped loudly before hastily backing out of Severus' reach.

"W-What are you doing?"

Severus scowled as he was once again a step away from reaching his goals and, for good measures, let his unrest show.

Lupin got the intended notion of urgency, although he held up a hand in defence when the Potions master made another advance.

"I get it, I get it! Just- just wait outside. I'll make it quick."

That wasn't what Severus wanted, though. So, ignoring the hand with a scoff, he backed the werewolf up until the wall stopped the man's retreat route and went back to opening the other's fly, all the way bubbling some kind of reasoning for Lupin to not simply hex the black-haired professor into the next century.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lupin. I don't have the patience for you to mess up the spell or anything in a hastened progress; and I certainly don't have the time you would need to recuperate for a renewed performance after any mucked up attempt."

A hand trying to take over Severus' job at freeing Lupin's organ was batted away impatiently by the Potions master.

"The vial, Lupin", he demanded instead and the little glass container was shakily placed in his waiting hand. With a wordless and wandless charm it was send floating in the air, safely out of reach.

Severus didn't hear the rustling of the khakis sliding down Lupin's legs, absorbed, instead, in the quickening of the other's breathing. He smirked in triumph when he heard the hitch in those erratic gasps when he pulled down the pants.

_Yes_, he thought, _this is more like it_, and his cock seemed to agree greatly, jumping at the sight of the aroused expression of the werewolf who was too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Severus still had the presence of mind to take out his wand and murmur the charm that would transfer the werewolf sperm directly to its intended glass containment, the slight contact of the wand with the tip of Lupin's length eliciting another sharp intake, before he finally took the flaccid shaft into his hand.

"No." Lupin's alarmed voice broke through and hands were gripping at his wrist. The lycanthrope's bowed head was flushing bright red by now. "That's alright. I think I'll manage alone."

Severus' mind leered at the thought of watching Lupin working himself into an orgasm, being able to stand back and observe it all. But now that he had already taken an active role in this he was also very reluctant to let go of the man's length, to give up his control over Lupin. He rather wanted to see the realization hit Lupin's face that he had come by none other than Severus Snape, just like last time.

Since he already knew some quirks of the werewolf, he was confident he would get what he wanted.

"Nonsense, Lupin. This is the least I can do for inconveniencing you. After all it's just a hand-job between two males, surely nothing unheard of after seven years of sharing sleeping quarters in Hogwarts with a bunch of hormonal boys?" Studying Lupin's face he couldn't make out, if the Gryffindor might ever have participated in such an activity. He took a little risk as he continued: "I, at least, think the involvement of both parties would be preferable to giving a humiliating show to a non-anticipator… but if you insist, of course I'll be happy to just play a bystander…"

As desired Lupin seemed to imagine himself giving a show to Severus, the werewolf's face burned even more while amber eyes widened another fraction.

He could see Lupin's mouth working but no sound came forth. Even the breathing had stopped. As much as he would have liked _that_, Lupin didn't seem ready to actually ask Severus to do it, but to his delight the werewolf's hands at least let go of his wrist.

Remembering the effect of his voice at that first night, Severus smirked as he leaned in closer.

_Oh, this is so much better than last time_, he thought, already rewarded at feeling Lupin's whole body shudder at his proximity. And at this angle it was much easier to work the other's cock.

Now, he only needed to stimulate the werewolf's thoughts…

Severus used his most melodic voice as he purred: "Relax, Lupin." Taking precaution to give the name just the right tilt, he smirked as he felt the werewolf's dick twitch, just as he'd anticipated. "Close your eyes and just imagine someone you desire…"

"Severus…" Lupin's husky voice was apprehensive, but the man's eyes had closed without hesitation.

Severus continued.

"Now, imagine that someone is plastered against you, their hand stroking you, all their concentration on giving you pleasure. They would be tentative and gentle first, maybe even a bit clumsy?" Severus matched his own movements with his words, visions of Sirius Black or Nymphadora Tonks in his mind. "But eventually they would get daring, spurned on no doubt by your appreciative reactions." Lupin was positively mewling and started huffing when Severus sped up his movements, and the Potions master had no problems with imagining the fantasy's reaction to that.

"Oh, yes. They would be exhilarated bringing the reserved Remus Lupin to a moaning mess, until you would have to cling to them, loosing all your renowned control as you wantonly start to move into them."

At that Lupin gasped and Severus could tell the werewolf was trying very hard not to do just that, his hips jerking uncontrollably. His own breathing had also sped up by now.

"They would like that, wouldn't they, letting you hump into them. Go on, little werewolf."

Suddenly Lupin fisted his hands into black robes, eyes opening as he looked fearfully at Severus, working hard to get his words together. "Stop- talking- Severus.." At his pleading eyes, Severus only smirked.

"Why, _Remus_?" and at the deliberate use of his first name Lupin couldn't hold back a moan, the sound making Severus' cock twitch in triumph. "It seems to work so well on you. You love being talked to dirty, don't you, Lupin; just as your cock likes a firm hand." Severus jerked hard and Lupin cried out while his cock lengthened even more.

"Severus.. please.. don't…" Lupin's head slumped onto a black clad shoulder, his forlorn voice a husky whisper, and Severus' breath hitched as a current ran through him right to his crotch. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him so closely and he could feel the heat radiating from Lupin entering his own body.

The werewolf was close to giving in and Severus relished in his power.

This was what he wanted. The werewolf helplessly aroused and at Severus' mercy, Lupin's desperate sounds…

He wanted it all. And he pressed on, ignoring the werewolf's pleas.

"I love the sound of you begging, Lupin. Perhaps you would enjoy being reduced to it? Your lover would easily like to restrain you when indulging you, maybe tying you to the bed? Or he would pin you to the wall like this." Severus emphasized that by pressing the werewolf against the hard surface, careful to not let his own erection touch the man as Lupin bucked forward and let his head bump into the wall. Taking Lupin's wrists he slammed them to the tapestry. Open-mouthed surprise was on the tawny-haired man's face as Severus kept knowing eyes on him while slowly bending forward to whisper in his ear.

"But maybe they wouldn't need any restraints at all, just commanding you to keep still", and he let go of the wrists to return his hand downwards.

Severus' heart made a leap as he noticed Lupin hadn't moved his freed hands.

Yes, Lupin was profoundly lost to his fantasies, eyes dark with desire and blown pupils unfocused as his chest was heaving with erratic breaths. Catching Severus' eyes amber eyes screwed shut in humiliation, hands slowly sliding down the wall to stay strained at the werewolf's side.

"Can we just-?" Lupin groaned, and jerked his hand to indicate his hard-on.

"Of course", Severus sneered. "This won't take much longer, anyway. You are already leaking, Lupin." He let his amusement show as he now was spreading pre-cum over heated flesh while he set a quicker pace.

"Maybe I should have been rough from the beginning. Imagine. Your fantasy partner has quite surprised you and now you find yourself helplessly trapped and manhandled. No foreplay, the other just taking what he wants. And you would love that. Because you like it fast and hard, don't you, Lupin? Maybe even fantasized about it all day. You might come just from finally feeling that hand on your cock."

Lupin was whimpering now, his face contorted in pain, but flushed brightly and the man's hands that were once more at Severus' wrist weren't stopping him as his hand was deftly gliding up and down on his shaft, jerking, twisting, never giving the werewolf time to adapt.

"I wonder, Lupin, how perverted you really are. Will they let you come, the sight of you enough to fulfil their desire? Or will they be cruel…?" With his free hand Severus grabbed Lupin's hair and pulled it. "Oh, this would just be foreplay, wouldn't it, Lupin? Maybe they would deny you release, instead, making you so hard, you would do anything for them so they will let you come. Oh, yes, your pleas would be most delicious… And then they would take you to the ground and straddle you and they would go down on you…"

"Severus, stop!" Lupin's broken but loud voice could be heard and Severus was brought out of his own thoughts, looking at blazing amber eyes. Lupin was dishevelled and sweating and the sexiest sight Severus had ever seen, and he most definitely didn't want to stop right now. And in accordance to the eager organ in his hands Lupin couldn't possibly want to end it here, either.

"You're so close, Lupin. Why be coy now?... Unless I'm getting too close to your desires?" He saw something flicker in Lupin's eyes before the man closed his eyes and just shook his head.

"Then, let's get on, shall we. It's just fantasies, anyway", and he began to again stroke the tawny-haired man, never letting the werewolf's face out of his sight as he tried for the right rhythm, the right moves to make Lupin cry out or growl.

He already felt Lupin getting closer to orgasm again, the marauder's hips moving on their own accord as they searched for more friction.

Mesmerized Severus watched him getting more frantic; he looked just like that fateful night that started this whole mess for the Potions master. The eyes closed, Lupin had his head thrown back, expression changing with every sound the panting mouth made.

Severus was a little clumsy as his left hand fumbled with his own trousers, needing to touch his own pulsing erection.

God, this felt so wrong, and so good, and the fear of those eyes opening and witnessing his rather perverted performance made it even more exquisite.

"Yes, Lupin, just like that", he purred and lost himself in the sight before him and synchronized their movements.

_I wonder who you think about right now. Who is it that you lust for, Lupin? Who could make you glow like that._

Suddenly the need to know came over Severus and, too forgone to think about the consequences, he set on getting the information the way that came so naturally to him by now. With just the thought he dove into Lupin's mind. The former DADA professor was an accomplished Occlumens, but in his current situation he stood no chance against the sudden assault and Severus was instantly flooding past memories of Lupin's sexual encounters to his current mental visions.

For a second, he thought Lupin must have found a way to just focus on reality, as he saw only himself, giving the werewolf a hand-job. But then he noticed that in this version, Severus was kissing the man, Lupin squirming against him but never taking his hands from where Snape had positioned them at the wall.

_Severus…don't!_ Lupin's mind screamed, but the Potions master was already looking at the next scene. This time he found Lupin on his knees in front of the Potions master. Severus gaped as he realized the tawny-haired man was giving him a blow-job, his own dark voice giving the werewolf encouragement, praising him as he stroked the man's hair.

Looking around dark eyes met with other scenes. Snape taking Lupin in the shower, leaning over him as they made love in bed, laying together in bed with Lupin lying his head on the raven-haired man's chest, cuddling. Visions of ecstasy, pain, tenderness, happiness, so many different fantasies, but every single one with Severus.

_Holy fuck_, he thought overwhelmed, and he felt Lupin tugging at him, trying to get him out of his mind, getting stronger; but instead he plundered on, delving deeper this time.

_Since when…_

He concentrated on memories this time. In the distant he saw many pictures of Sirius Black, so apparently the werewolf really had fancied that mongrel. No surprise there. There was even the occasional, fresher memory of Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin's fondness for the metamorphmagus unmistakable.

But all of them easily vanished until Severus was surrounded by recent memories of Lupin watching Severus at their meetings, of their 'date' just earlier this day, even of some incidents from his year as colleagues in Hogwarts. Flowing black robes, a piercing gaze, Severus casting a spell, even the way the dark man insulted everyone seemed to be of interest to the werewolf. Lupin even had some memories of Severus from their school days displayed in this section. And at the dark edges he watched memories of betrayal and grieves caused through Severus' actions.

Apparently Lupin had developed a special interest in him sometime after starting to teach alongside him, slightly dampened by their fall-out after exposing his lycanthropy to Malfoy. Lupin really had forgotten about that night bound to the chair, but after that night, there were many memories of Lupin throwing furtive glances at the Potion master's hands, eyes, ass, hair or even that crooked nose.

Severus normally would have snorted at the image Lupin had build of him with those memories, but standing inside all those memories all he could do was trying no to lose his own mind.

Severus recoiled from the intensive memories, staggering backwards, before Lupin found the strength to kick him out himself.

He could hear them both panting harshly as he came back to reality, could still feel both their dicks hard in his hands. But looking into Lupin's eyes he saw the agony of ultimate shame in them. Severus was waiting for the blow that was bound to happen after such an attack, but although he could see the anger in Lupin's face he looked rather guilty than anything, eventually screwing his eyes shut to flee the Potions master's shocked stare.

Severus didn't understand. By all means, Lupin should be furious, or at least getting out of here, but he just stood there, opening and closing his mouth in the telltale attempt of forming an apology.

That was when Severus remembered the pretext under which Lupin had agreed to this in the first place. He was still willing to go through with this for that potion Severus was allegedly in urgent need of.

The Potions master hadn't thought there would be anyone willing to do something like that.

The implication was mind-blowing… and apparently the most potent aphrodisiac, Severus thought, as he literally felt the blood pumping into his dick while he became light-headed.

And then he caught Lupin's eyes, amber eyes pleading…

Damn, he wanted to see the amber-eyed man come so badly.

He could work out the rest afterwards.

"Well, this should make it easy", he heard himself drawl and felt a smile tugging on his lips. He leant into the quivering body in front of him and squeezed Lupin's erection. "Just listen to my voice, Lupin", he murmured seductively into the werewolf's ear, his lips brushing the sensitive shell. "I want you to do exactly as I say, do you hear me?" When he didn't get any reaction, he squeezed his cock again. "Do you hear me, Lupin?"

The werewolf nodded weakly.

"Good", Severus drawled. "Now, I want you to move your hips." After short hesitation Lupin did just that, his cock slowly sliding through his hands. "That's right, Lupin. Keep on moving. I want you to fuck yourself on my hands… yes, just like that… You're doing lovely. Now harder… change the angle; you can lean on me, if you want." Fisting his hands into Severus' front Lupin bucked into him, groaning with every deep thrust, the Potions master mirroring his moves with his own dick. "Gods, yesss. Show me how you like it, teach me how you want me to fuck you, imagine my cock moving inside you while my hand pleasures you. Mmhh, you feel so good, and I'm getting hard just by watching you. I want to plunge into you, but you are so close and I know you would come by a simple kiss from me, because you always do, don't you, Remus?"

Lupin was whimpering again, shaking his head in denial and biting his lips even as he couldn't help rocking into his fist.

Severus chuckled darkly.

"Oh, yes, you do, Remus." He deliberately blew into the lycanthrope's ear as he whispered confidentially: "I am going to kiss you now."

Breath hitching Lupin instantly tried to press himself back into the wall, arms pushing futilely and eyes wide with fright as Severus leaned down and brought their lips together.

It was just a chaste kiss.

And Lupin came, mouth opening in a muffled cry.

Severus boggled, staring wide-eyed at the lycanthrope as he felt the werewolf's prick spasm, hot fluids spurting right into the enchanted phial while the Potions master absent-mindedly milked him dry.

_He actually came just by my kiss!_

As Lupin began to slide down the wall, hiding his head in his hands while falling in on himself, Severus went down with him. He was desperately pumping his own member, the sight of Lupin coming on command by the mere touch of lips making the Potions master tumble over the edge himself. His vision went blinding white and then he felt his own release running over his hands and dripping to the ground.

It took some time for Severus to work some air back into his lungs, and even longer to get back onto his feet, instantly looking up to see if Lupin was alright.

But the man was nowhere to be seen.

He had Apparated.

_Shit!_

Severus quickly cleared up the mess he made in the tawny-haired man's chamber and went about to look for the man. But he couldn't find him in Grimmauld Place and when Lupin didn't return after two hours he had to give up. He cursed himself as he made his way back to Hogwarts.

Black glared at him as he entered the main room and Severus glowered back like always. But he was still worried, so when Black demanded what took them so long, he conceded to the mongrel: "I.. think I have upset Lupin's feelings. He Apparated somewhere and I fear in his state he might have splinched himself…"

Seeing Blacks eyes widen in alarm he had wanted to say more, explain himself, but he knew Black wouldn't take well to his story, so he had hurriedly thrown Floo powder into the fire and had been whisked away.

He didn't find much sleep that night.

_**to be continued…**_

**AN**_: Ok. It took me some time to get this one up, since life can get busy very suddenly;) But I hope this made up for the wait. As always, thanks for everyone reading and especially for my hard-working beta reader A Slytherin-Pureblood, who (as always) worked so fast, that the next and last chapter should be up in no time.^^d_

_I think this chapter is the one in which Severus is cruellest to Lupin. But, at least, after this 'unusual confession' the Potions master can't possibly disregard deeper feelings._

_So for all of you who _have_ to know how he'll fix this affair, stay tuned for the last chapter:_

_Where Lupin won't make a Happy Ending easy on them._


	4. Chapter 4

…**4****th**** Approach…**

_**To a satisfactory end**_

Severus slumped into his armchair, the crackling fire providing no consolation for his heavy heart. He sighed deeply as he glared glumly into the flames.

_Lupin must hate me. _He had good reason to do so.

After that disastrous evening Severus had seen neither hide nor hair of the werewolf for over a month. Unable to face the man after brutally invading on his most private thoughts and, even worse, using them against him, the Potions master had preferred to deliver the following doses of Wolfsbane potion secretly, hoping Lupin wouldn't be too offended to take them.

On the night of the Full moon he got a visit from a furious Sirius Black.

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

Severus had glared with loathing at the man. Not even his guilty conscience about Lupin could quench his hatred of that sorry excuse for a man, after all.

"If 'he' hasn't told you anything, Black, do you honestly think he would appreciate me telling you."

Black's eyes were blazing. Naturally, he hadn't thought about that.

"That idiot just won't tell me anything, taking it upon himself, as always. But we both know, it's all your fault, you heartless piece of shit! The last time he was with you, he went missing 'til morning, showing up chilled to the bone and blood dripping from his arm! And now he won't even let me keep him company for the Full moon! Just what the heck happened?"

Showing nothing of his worry Severus asked as if bored: "He did take his medicine, didn't he?"

"Of course he did, you bastard.." Black didn't notice Severus' relief as he suddenly got an idea: "That's it, isn't it? He knows you tempered with the Wolfsbane! You.. slimy little-"

Black had advanced on the Potions master in a fury, ready to strike at the man when he found himself on the wrong end of a nasty spell that send him slamming backwards into the door.

Severus towered over the slumped man, wand trained at the Animagus as he glared down in silent rage.

"You can assure Lupin the Wolfsbane Potion will perform perfectly as always. Now, I recommend you run back home, before 'someone' might alarm the ministry officials to your presence here."

With a flourish Severus turned around and left for his private rooms, not caring how or if Black found his way back safely.

.

By the time the next Order meeting was called in Severus had grown unnaturally nervous.

How to respond to this newfound knowledge of Lupin's desires?

He didn't know what to do, if Lupin should breach the subject. Yet, he couldn't ignore the matter either… which would have been preferable, but, _of course_, unacceptable for the dark-haired man's messed up mind!

They had to work this out sooner rather than later, if only for Severus' sanity.

Thus, he was thoroughly disgruntled when he noticed Lupin's absence that evening.

When enquiring about his whereabouts he was told the werewolf had offered to take over watch duty at the Ministry from an overworked Tonks.

Scowling Severus doubted that the Auror's wellbeing had been the only concern in that decision, but reasoned that he would have another chance at catching the Lycanthrope at the next meeting.

But the next time, Severus arrived only to find Lupin missing from the group once again.

Rumours ranged from a common cold to a recovery from a curse, but a glaring Black simply stated: "He didn't want to see your face."

When the Potions master visited Grimmauld Place to deliver the first goblet of Wolfsbane Potion a week later and was greeted by a note telling him to just leave it at the kitchen table Severus had enough.

This was ridiculous.

He timed his next visits differently in hope of catching Lupin at home, and on the fifth day he finally found the man in the late Black's master bedroom, comparing drawings with an old text book.

"We need to talk", Severus dead-panned, tone faintly accusing as he stood in the door with his arms folded.

Lupin jumped at the sudden disruption and there was a slight hesitance as he slowly turned around to the Potions master.

Severus lost some of his temper as he saw exhaustion on the werewolf's face. It was strange, Severus thought at that moment, that you could watch someone your whole life, and never really _see_ their face; and he was surprised by the feeling of familiarity crushing into him at finally seeing Lupin's face after all these weeks. But at the same time he felt like a deep rift had opened up between them.

Lupin's eyes were a bit bloodshot and, although the former professor for DADA managed to hide his emotions, the telltale absence of a smile made Severus sense some kind of tired resignation.

He looked cold.

"About what?"

"You know what", Severus hissed, agitated by the indifferent tone of the other.

"Ah." Lupin sighed. "Well, as far as I'm concerned there's nothing to talk about. If you would excuse me now?" The werewolf made his way to the door, never even looking at the Potions master.

"Oh? Is that why you are shirking meetings now?" Severus' words were dripping sarcasm as he defiantly remained in the doorway, blocking his path.

He was gripping Lupin's arm to make sure he didn't slip by, when he was suddenly whirled around and found himself pressed into the nearby wall, Lupin's hands on his collar making sure he stayed that way.

The werewolf looked furious as he put his face right in front of Severus'.

"Do you really want to talk about entering my mind against my will? Or about using my secrets against me?... I didn't think so", he spit out, when Severus didn't react, still too surprised about the sudden forceful reaction from the normally mild-mannered Lycanthrope.

Lupin let go of him then, taking a step back to give Severus some room.

"You can rest assured. I'm not going to tell anyone. As for blackmailing me, go ahead. It's not like I expect you to keep my secrets." The man snorted bitterly and then stormed out of the door before Severus could even react and when the Potions master went looking for him, an empty goblet of Wolfsbane Potion was all that was left.

_Well, at least he's taking his Potion._

.

Lupin did attend the next meeting. And although he clearly did his best to pretend that Severus wasn't there, he didn't seem to feel any contempt left for the Potions master, either. Only uneasiness.

So they were back at the beginning, Severus thought with a sigh, only that this time Lupin was _openly_ avoiding the Potions master.

Which was unnerving Severus to no end, since he still felt compelled to clear things up with Lupin.

Severus didn't even know what he wanted to accomplish by explaining himself to the werewolf, but he found himself lingering after meetings nonetheless, paying Grimmauld Place more visits than necessary, waiting for an opportunity.

But the man flat out refused to talk to him, just brushing past Severus every time the Potions master tried to confront him. In addition Black apparently had taken it upon himself to guard his friend from further harm, growling hostilely whenever he saw the Potions master enter his house, and _conveniently_ appearing every time Severus managed to catch Lupin alone. From the slightly hurt and questioning look he gave his friend it was clear, that the Animagus was still kept in the dark by his fellow marauder, palpably straining their current friendship… Which, in his dark hours, made Severus consider telling the mongrel about the werewolf's thoughts. It would certainly make for a good revenge on the despised man and in addition would probably cost the werewolf his shield.

It would also cost Severus any chance of reconciliation with Lupin, though. And he didn't want to aggravate the tawny-haired man any further.

Only, between Black fiercely watching his friend's back and the werewolf's uncanny audacity to simply Apparate when left with no other way out, Severus was growing more and more aggressive with every failed attempt. In the end he even wrote letters to the stubborn bastard, only for them to be returned unopened.

Severus was running out of options.

.

Then, Sirius Black died.

.

The House of Black seemed to be even glummer than usual as Severus descended down the cellar stairs.

The Full moon had already set, although you couldn't tell from within these windowless walls, and since the Potions master already had looked at every other place Lupin might have spent the night secured, it was with an air of certainty that he opened the cellar doors; and he found what he had come for, lying before him in an iron cage.

Determinedly he settled down against the wall opposite to the confinement, waiting for the exhausted man inside to rise from his sleep.

.

An hour passed before the naked backside inside the cage moved in a shudder and Lupin's hand sluggishly reached out for something to cover his freezing body up with. But there was nothing in the vicinity.

"I'm not going to say anything nice about Black."

Severus' words were void of any emotion.

"He got what he deserved."

Lupin flinched, then groaned as he tried to drew in on himself even more. His voice was broken and small as he pleaded: "He's gone two days, Severus. Can't you allow me a _little_ bit more time?"

"And loose this opportunity to finally have you listen to me? I don't think so", Severus drawled.

Sighing Lupin slowly and painstakingly sat up and, looking over his shoulder, spotted his robes, wand and the key to the cage lying next to the Potions master.

"I don't suppose you will grant me the decency to cover up a bit, first?"

"I'd rather take no chances."

"Of course not", Lupin snorted bitterly.

Eventually he moved around to face the Potions master, subtly trying to hide as much of himself as he could as he sat there cross-legged, in silent acceptance of the imminent cruelty of his visitor.

Now, that he had Lupin's undivided attention, though, Severus didn't know what to say. He stared at the werewolf instead, looking for a clue, a reason for the madness this man had invoked in the Potions master.

The intense scrutiny made Lupin flush and gulp in turn.

"If I promise not to run, would you reconsider-"

"No", Severus interrupted bluntly, signalling the man to not disturb his musings.

Lupin scowled in exasperation.

After another round of silence:

"_What_ do you _want_, Severus?"

_I have no bloody idea where to start_, Severus thought and he startled Lupin, when he jumped up and started to pace in front of the cage, blazing eyes glancing at him once and again, before the dark-haired wizard suddenly stopped and turned on the man.

"YOU", he gripped the bars as he leant forward, "are driving me mad!"

Lupin, who had automatically stumbled to his feet when Severus had stood, took a startled step backwards at the Potions master's sudden move.

"What do I want?" Severus asked incredulously. "I want you out of my mind! I want to stop constantly thinking about you! But I just can't! Not with you acting strange, apparently. So we have to work… this out." He drew himself up and made a vague gesture between them.

"How?" Lupin asked, suspicion layered by hurt. "It's not like I can control my feelings! I wasn't even aware of those thoughts until that damn evening. And I certainly never meant for you to see them! But I would never act on them, anyways, if that's what's bothering you…"

Severus mulled that over.

"No..", he agreed, "I guess you're right. You have done all you can. Which means, it's on _me_ now…"

Taking in the sight of Lupin, shivering, naked and dirty from his night on the cold floor, Severus realized, he should have felt disgusted, even satisfied. Months ago he would have. But now he didn't.

Instead he was overcome by the desire to get the man cleaned up and warm.

Thinking about it, he wouldn't even mind getting personal in the process…

The dark-haired wizard groaned.

_I really am doomed to this man._

Severus suddenly turned around sharp to pick up Lupin's belongings and the key.

Only one more thing to clear up now, really.

"Do you _still_ hold those feelings for me, Lupin?"

The tawny-haired man was confused and only with greatest caution took the robes offered through the bars. A swish from Severus' wand cleaned the grime from his body as he hurried into his clothes.

Never looking at the Potions master, Lupin tried to sound indifferent as he answered:

"Does it matter?"

_Oh, so he does! _

Severus smirked darkly.

"Good", he drawled.

The werewolf didn't feel very reassured by that smile.

"Why?" he asked anxiously as the cage door opened with a creak.

Severus waited for Lupin to reach for his wand, which the Potions master was still holding in his hand, when he grabbed onto the werewolf's wrist and drew the surprised man to his body.

Then he ruthlessly exploited the werewolf's weak points, when he purred directly into his ear: "Because, Lupin, I'm intent on making good on those fantasies of yours.. and mine."

In accordance with his desires he sealed that vow with a passionate kiss.

If his sanity was dependent on Lupin, he simply had to make Lupin dependent on him.

So, as he felt the werewolf yield to the kiss he swooped him up and headed for the fireplace.

He knew just the way to do that.

…**Reaching …**

_**The epilogue**_

Weeks later Severus Snape let himself fall into his beloved armchair in front of the fire and sighed deeply. The day had been long and taxing, but at least the newest _Potions Quarterly_ seemed to be a promising read, and with a satisfied smile he opened the magazine, immersing himself in the world of potions.

"Are you going to waste the whole evening with reading this boring stuff, Severus?" Remus Lupin whispered huskily into his ear, before burying his nose into the –thanks to a certain potion– silky black hair. He planted a kiss on the back of the Potions master's neck, which as always elicited a little moan from the taciturn man.

After that incident in the Blacks' cellar it had still taken Severus some time and effort to prove to the werewolf that he considered their new relation to be of a permanent nature, and the memories always put a devious smile on the dark wizard's face.

The reserved man had been blushing quite magnificently those days. Then he had quickly set out to catch up with the Potions master's prowess of making his lover helplessly aroused.

Needless to say the Marauder managed that quite well by now and was proving to be even more of a distraction than the Potions master's fantasy formerly had been.

Severus sighed indulgently.

"How did you get in? I've set my wards up."

Remus chuckled, a deep rich rumble that Severus found to be _very_ stimulating, especially during a blow-job. In fact, the Potions master had discovered that the tawny-haired man possessed quite a range of sounds that had interesting effects on Severus' body. And with gaining confidence Lupin had added more and more of those into their lovemaking over the past weeks.

"As soon as I figured out how you rigged your fireplace, Severus, it was easy to make some minor changes to transport me, too."

A pair of hands slithered over Severus' shoulders and down his front, and the dark-haired man had to intercept them before they could reach their destination.

"Oh? And what have you been doing in my quarters all this time, Lupin?"

The warning tone was only half-way playful.

"Mmh", the Lycanthrope nearly moaned into his ear. "Wouldn't you want to know that? Well, I could always show you." Severus' dick was already straining against his confines. "And then maybe you can show me another fantasy of yours, love."

Those four letters always worked like a spell on him and with a growl he was out of his chair and impatiently shoving Remus towards his chambers. As he fell in bed after the laughing man, brown eyes were dancing with mirth and the tawny-haired man was beaming up at him.

Severus never had told Remus about the forgotten night that had started all of this, too afraid to lose the Gryffindor because of stupid morale standards. But maybe, if he approached him now, Remus wouldn't be averse to being tied up and blindfolded?

_Mmh…Maybe next time when I acquire that special ingredient._

_…**END…**_

**AN**: _Aaand, there you have it. The hopefully satisfactory end to this little story;)_

_I thank everybody for staying with me and I would be delighted if, by chance, you'll happen upon another story of mine in the future._

_Until then: Fill the gaps in the epilogue (I know your mind is already working;) and spread the love, in whichever form it comes.^^v_


End file.
